


Emergency Confession

by MagicCasterSugar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anesthesia, Cutesy, Delirium, Drunken Flirting, F/M, Love Confessions, Medical Professionals, Nursing, adoration, not really drunk but delirious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCasterSugar/pseuds/MagicCasterSugar
Summary: Marinette works as a nurse in the emergency room and someone arrives via an ambulance. They're fine, but they need sedation?? A loopy embarrassing conversation ensues.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 121





	Emergency Confession

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are adults at this point in time. Wrote this for fun after watching people who get their wisdom teeth pulled and thought about this happening. Just a one-shot but maybe...? Enjoy!

Marinette ran to the ambulance drop-off site of the emergency room. It was another busy night in the emergency room for her as a nurse. Wrestling on a pair of latex gloves, she followed the doctor and EMT into the critical care room as they wheeled in the patient. 

“What happened?” the doctor asked the EMT. Marinette and the other nurses grabbed cords and obtained the man’s heart rate and oxygen saturation levels.

“According to witnesses, a woman grabbed him and he fell down the stairs on the way out of the building. He’s definitely got some sort of fracture on his right forearm, and he has bruises on his chest. EMT personnel were called quickly and we arrived approximately ten minutes after the incident. He was unconscious at the time.” The EMT pulled out a tablet. “We put him in a neck brace just in case. He came to once on the way here but passed out again. He’s been otherwise relatively stable in transit.”

The doctor nodded and called out commands to the staff for fluids. Marinette noticed the man coming back to consciousness and grabbed him before he could roll off the gurney. “Doctor, he’s coming to!”

The man gave a small groan and opened his eyes a sliver, straining against the bright light. His green eyes struggled to focus on anything and he seemed genuinely confused. “Where am I?”

“Hey there,” Marinette said, pushing him back against the bed. “You had a bit of a tumble _monsieur,_ but you’re in the emergency room now. Do you remember your name?”

The injured man furrowed his brow and winced when he tried moving his arm. “Adrien… Adrien Agreste.”

“Alright _Monsieur_ Adrien, the doctor will take care of you, so try to relax, okay?” She lifted the bed higher so the doctor could examine Adrien’s arm. A gentle squeeze illicit a groan and the doctor’s light prodding of his chest made him whimper. He looked over at Marinette with pleading eyes, and she grabbed his hand for consolation. “Don’t worry, she’s just checking if you have any other injuries.”

The doctor sighed and pulled away. “Everything else seems to be fine, but his arm needs to be moved back into place and cast. He’s going to need anesthesia.” She noticed Adrien’s tight grip on Marinette’s hand and she laughed. “I guess you’ll be watching our friend during his stay, Marinette.”

Marinette laughed and tried pulling her hand away, only to realize Adrien was unconsciously gripping onto her for dear life. She sighed. It wasn’t the first time, and she guessed it wouldn’t be the last. “I guess so.”

Everyone filed out of the room as people were set in motion. Marinette sat alone with Adrien while they prepared his anesthesia and casting. She felt his hand loosen and looked back at his face.

He had sweat all over his brow and was panting, eyes squeezed shut in concentration. His brows were is a permanent furrow, and she could tell his jaw was clenched against some discomfort. She frowned. _‘Did they not give him enough pain killers?’_

Grabbed a towel, she dabbed at the sweat on his face. He opened his eyes at the sensation and looked up. He seemed startled to find their faces so close, but Marinette pressed on, making sure he was as comfortable as possible. _‘Perhaps it’s a bit awkward for him right now,’_ Marinette thought. Trying to give him some sort of privacy without leaving the room, she fiddled with the monitors and glanced at his levels. While she looked for something else to do, she heard a small voice rasp her name. “ _Mademoiselle?”_

She refocused her attention on Adrien, who was gaining the strength to stay awake. “Hey there,” she responded. “You still remember where you are?”

Adrien nodded and looked around. “I remember walking down the front steps when someone called out to me. She grappled me with so much force, I lost my footing.” He surveyed the room and looked down at his chest. The button-down he was wearing had to be cut away to gain access to his wounds, so he was now wearing a hospital shirt. “This is my first time in the emergency room. I think someone said I needed a cast?” He looked at his arm and grimaced. “Yeah, I need a cast.”

“You’ll get some sedation and anesthesia, so you won’t feel or remember anything, I assure you,” Marinette consoled. “I’ll be here the whole time, if that makes you feel any better.”

Adrien smiled softly. “ _Merci,_ Marinette,” he said, after glancing at her nametag. “I’m just nervous, I guess. I’ve never had this done before.” He chuckled. “I’ve heard silly things happen when people are anesthetized.” His eyes widened. “What if I curse at people?” He cast a sincerely worried glance in her direction. “Please stop me if I do. I wouldn’t want to offend anybody.”

She laughed. He was so earnest that she couldn’t help herself. “Don’t worry _monsieur,_ we do this all the time. I promise I won’t take anything to heart.”

He smiled and reached out with his good hand. She held hers out in turn and he gave a firm shake. “Please,” he said. “Call me Adrien.”

Before Marinette could respond, the nurses and doctor re-emerged in the room. Noticing he was awake, she took the opportunity to check his pupils. “I see you’re alert again, _Monsieur_ Adrien. Do you feel disoriented in any way?”

He shook his head lightly. “Other than my arm, I think I’m okay.”

The doctor nodded as she pulled up some supplies. “Then, _monsieur,_ we’ll be administering the sedative so we can move your arm back into place. I’ve been asked to get you out of the emergency room as soon as possible, but of course, I’ll prioritize being careful.” She pulled some plaster up behind her. “Are you ready?”

Adrien looked at Marinette, who came up beside him. He lightly held her hand and turned back. “ _Oui, madam docteur,_ ready whenever you are.”

Marinette blushed slightly. She’d held many kids’ hands when they were nervous, but it was the first time a grown adult man wanted to keep holding her hand. She felt a little awkward, but she could tell his hand was trembling slightly. Steeling her nerves, she squeezed his hand.

The other nurses administered the sedative, and within minutes Adrien was under. The doctor swiftly pulled his bones back into position and had others hold his arm in place while she went to grab an X-ray and confirm the bone alignment. The whole procedure took at least half an hour, and Adrien was gradually coming to once more.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment, before turning to look at his left hand, the hand that Marinette was holding. His eyes trailed up her arm to her face, and she held back a snort. He looked drunk and very much out of it, his green eyes peeking out through golden lashes blearily. He took one look at her face and instantly had a big smile on his face. “Marinette!”

Marinette smiled back. “Hey, you!” He blushed pink at her remark and tried moving closer to no avail. Marinette helped the other nurses push him down back into the bed. “I’ll get some restraints,” a nurse said, and ran off to get something to secure Adrien into place.

In the moment they were alone, she had to hold him down on the bed so he wouldn’t misalign his forearm again. In his delirium, he leaned closer without any regard for personal space. His cheek brushed lightly against hers, causing her to flinch and pulled back incredulously. “Adrien, what are you doing?”

He giggled and flopped on the bed, stars dancing in his eyes. “Marinette.” He kicked his feet lightly and kept giggling. “Marinette, Marinette Marinette!”

The nurse came back with some restraints and helped Marinette tie him down. “I’ll be right back, Marinette. The doctor should also be back soon, so hold onto him for now,” the nurse reported before scampering off once more. Marinette huffed in exhaustion and looked back at Adrien. His limbs were held down against the bed, his broken one carefully positioned so he wouldn’t worsen his injury. She stood at the head of Adrien’s bed and blew on her bangs. “You know, I’d really prefer you cursed at me.”

Adrien gave a horrified expression. “Did I curse at you? What did I say? I’m sorry.” Tears started to form as he wailed. “Don’t hate me, Marinette. I’m sorry. Please don’t, I don’t know what I’d do if you hated meeee.”

Flustered at his sudden tears, she quickly changed the subject. “No, no! You didn’t curse, Adrien! You’ve been a complete gentleman.”

He sniffled and stared at her. She thought he might throw another fit and tried to console him with a reassuring smile. He kept gazing for a moment before continuing his rambling. “You’re so pretty.”

Marinette sighed. Maybe there was a reason he was never sedated. “ _Merci,_ Adrien. That’s very sweet of you.”

“No you don’t understand,” he continued, eyes wide and fawning. “You are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. So beautiful.” His eyes drifted momentarily, as though he’d lost his train of thought. Not before long, he looked back up. He had a goofy grin on his face, his mouth slack in a way that made his words slur. “I’m in looooove with you, Marinette.”

In her whole career, Marinette never would have thought she’d get a confession like this. “You don’t say?”

He suddenly made it his mission to persuade her. “ _Mon coeur,_ I’ll write songs about you. I’ll dedicate my performances to you. I love you sooooooo much! Are we getting married?” He started to blush and smile nonstop. “ _Mon dieu_ , you’re marrying _me?!_ But you’re so prettyyyyy! _”_ He tilted his head as far as he could towards her and Marinette’s eyes widened. She could only move so far away and still secure his broken arm in place to prevent him from worsening the placement. His emerald green eyes analyzed her face before returning to a deadlock stare. “Marinette?”

She was starting to feel embarrassed by his flirting, even if he wasn’t aware of what he was saying. She cleared her throat. “Yes, Adrien?”

“I lovvve you,” he declared, eyes glued to her face. “Your eyes are so blue, you’re so pretty.” He looked down and whispered like he was confessing a secret. “I have a crush on youuuu.” He raised his voice. “I want to marry Marinette!”

She quickly covered his mouth with her hand. “Adrien, while you’re compliments are very nice, try not to disturb the other patients, okay?”

His eyes widened and he nodded. She pulled her hand away from his mouth and pushed his bangs out of his face. Adrien’s eyes swooned at her touch, closing blissfully as they made contact. He leaned into her hand and rambled on, eyes closed as though he were asleep. “Are we marrieeeed?”

She gave him a baffled smile and sighed. “You’re really laying it on thick, huh?”

He opened his eyes and smiled back, happy to see her happy. “You’re pretty.”

At that moment, the doctor and other nurses returned with the supplies and portable X-ray. “ _Merde,_ there weren’t any available so I had to go upstairs.” She pulled up the machine and noticed Adrien’s unwavering gaze at Marinette, while Marinette was trying to avoid eye contact with him. “What’s with that puppy dog stare he’s giving you, Marinette?” The doctor smiled and took pictures of Adrien’s arm. “Did you fall in love with our pretty nurse, _monsieur?”_

Adrien grinned and nodded enthusiastically. “She’s so pretty, we’re getting maaaaarrieeeeed!” He sang it like he was on top of the world. He tried reaching towards Marinette but forgot his arms were tied down. “Marinette, do you like flowers? I looooove flowers.”

Marinette ignored the doctor’s snickering and nodded. “ _Oui_ Adrien, flowers are very nice. I’m glad you like them.”

“I’ll buy you as many flowers as you want, Marinette,” he continued, gazing at her fondly. “I love you more than flowers.”

Marinette nodded absentmindedly as the imaging confirmed the alignment and preparations were made for the casting. While she was used to the nonsense patients usually had to say, it was the first time someone was so fixated on a certain topic, especially one so _embarrassing. ‘You promised to not take anything to heart, Marinette. Calm down.’_

The doctor piped, causing Marinette to snap back to attention. “ _Monsieur_ , we’re going to move your arm in order to cast it, _d’accord?_ It might be slightly uncomfortable, but I’ll be really quick. You’re doing very well. _”_

Adrien’s lip quivered and he nodded. “Okay, but I only love Marinette.” His left hand moved, looking for Marinette’s. She placed her hand in his and felt his grip squeeze tightly. Marinette patted his head for good measure. “Don’t worry, Adrien. I’m right here, and you’ll be done in a jiffy. Just look at me, okay?”

He didn’t need to be told twice. His smoldering gaze at her face made her self-conscious and she avoided eye contact. _‘Merde, why me?’_ Her face was so hot, and she was sure she was red all the way down her neck.

He continued his rambling, speaking to the doctor now. “ _Mademoiselle docteurrrr_ , did you know I got marrieeeeeed?”

“ _Vrai?”_ She commented, pulling gauze deftly over his arm. “To who?”

“Marinette!” He crowed proudly, shaking their grasped hands proudly. He turned to Marinette. “I won’t cheat on you, _mon coeur._ I’m a man of his worddddss.”

Marinette was at a loss and just nodded along. _‘It doesn’t help that he’s handsome,’_ she mumbled mentally. _‘At least he won’t remember anything. Only one of us has to feel embarrassed.’_

Adrien had begun to fall asleep once more after tiring himself out. He mumbled a few more words of adoration under his breath until he lost to sleep. His eyes struggled to stay open, lashes fluttering slowly until they ultimately fell shut. After some quick practiced movements, his cast was done and the medical staff filed out of the room. Marinette had to wait for his hand to become slack before she could pry hers away.

Looking at his sleeping face, she smiled while tucking his hair behind his ears. _“What a silly guy,”_ she thought. She’d definitely have a story to tell Alya later, that was for sure.

Turning to step out, she glanced at the doorway where a man was holding his phone up and smiling to himself. He looked up at Marinette when she noticed him and waved, putting his phone away. “ _Bonsoir_ , _mademoiselle._ I’m Adrien’s friend, Nino. His guardian is busy at the moment.”

She nodded and moved out of the way to let him in. “Your friend is sleeping off the sedatives. Once the doctor’s confirmed that he’s awake and stable, you should be able to be discharged.”

Nino gave a small salute. “ _Merci beaucoup_ ,” he said, and sat in a chair at the bedside. He watched Marinette leave the room before turning to look at his unconscious friend. He’d come as soon as he heard Adrien was going to the hospital and arrived just as EMT were wheeling Adrien in. Nino had spent much of the time filling them in on the details of the night prior to the accident. When he’d been told Adrien would only need to be sedated and cast, he was glad it wasn’t anything serious and excited to catch his friend on video. If the internet taught him anything, it was that he was in for a treat. Regardless, Nino hadn’t expected Adrien to act like _this._ Nino held his phone up and tauntingly waggled the video he’d taken at Adrien’s peaceful, sleeping face. “Dude, you’re in for a _treat_ later.”


End file.
